King (4D)
This page is for the Legendary Blader from the Metal Saga. For King from the original series, see here. This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here King (王, Ou) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Fury. He's one of the Legendary Bladers; specifically a Solar System Blader who represents the planet Mars. He is an enthusiastic blader who loves to battle with his heart and with his Legendary Beyblade; Variares D:D. Appearance King is a dark skinned Greek who is small with a slim build but still quite muscular. He has dark blue spiky hair that hangs over his head and is quite unkept. He has blue eyebrows and blue eyes. Interestingly, King's hair turns white and becomes raised and spiked up when his Legend Aura is rising. It turns white when he uses a special move as well . He wears a sleeveless dark red shirt with black fingerless gloves. He appears to wear a silver belt with a yellow gold sphere in the center, as well as a holster of some kind. He also wears dark black shorts with white lines on them, open-toed sandals and a necklace that is blue and has a "charm" on it. Personality Much like Masamune, King is a fun loving individual who has a deep passion for Beyblade, loving the heat of battle and fighting strong opponents. King expresses his love for competition through his talkative actions and gloating, similar to Masamune. King loves to play on his own name, feeling that he is the best at everything, and everything about him is the best. Despite his cocky attitude, King simply just has a love for competition and the heat of battle, even befriending his opponents after battling. Biography Beyblade: Metal Fury King grew up in a small town in Greece where he was resented because nobody was stronger than him. King was a great beyblader who was deemed to be too strong to let battle and because of that his beyblade was taken away and he was forbidden from beyblading. One night, when he was shouting to himself how unreasonable his punishment was and he caught sight of a beam of light which landed on a nearby ruined temple. Upon arrival at the ruins, King spotted a new Beyblade buried in the rubble which he kept for himself. Destiny had brought him; Variares D:D which he could now battle with once again. Hoping for battle, King ran away from Greece and traveled all the way to America in order to take part in the Destroyer Dome Tournament. King was set to battle in Block B of the tournament and waited in the locker room where he heard Masamune Kadoya gloating about his beyblade. King decided to interrupt him to declare his own strength where he began to clash with Masamune. They are both confronted by another opponent; Jigsaw who claims that he will win over them. They all decide to settle it in the 360 Sphere: Destroyer Dome. The B-Block match begins and King instantly clashes with Masamune. Masamune's new beyblade: Blitz Striker 100RSF showcases impressive speed and strength, able to press King's Variares. Masamune claims to be something known as a Legendary Beyblader and King decides that he is one too. Disagreeing Masamune decides that the winner of the battle will be known as a Legendary Blader. Meanwhile, Jigsaw eliminates the other competition with his Eonis' incredible abilities. King is able to protect himself, Masamune as well as they survive. Leaving just the three they move on the Destroyer Dome Finale . In the match they are paired with A-Block winners Tsubasa Otori, Toby and Zeo Abyss . Once again Variares moves to clash with Blitz Striker while Jigsaw quickly defeats Toby and Zeo. Tsubasa takes on Jigsaw while King becomes totally pumped by the epicness of the battle, finally happy to battle people as strong as him. King becomes overjoyed and decides to take on Jigsaw, who's eliminated the most competition thus far. To prove his strength King showcases his Variares' incredible Reverse Rotation and overpowers Jigsaw's Forbidden Eonis ED145FB. King continues to put the pressure on, forcing Jigsaw to unleash his special move. King uses the Sword of Ares to cut through Eonis' attack and defeat Jigsaw. Now Tsubasa is eager to battle King while King shares the feeling and takes on the powerful Eagle. King is able to out brute the soaring Eagle but is countered by Tsubasa's special move. Hyped by the heat of battle; King's Legendary Aura explodes revealing that he is indeed a true Legendary Blader. He activates the true power of his Variares and uses his special move; King of Thundersword. The attack draws power from Mars itself and cuts through eagle; eliminating Tsubasa. Now with just King and Masamune, the two clash continuously until the Dome itself is blasted off it's hinges. It rolls down towards the bey as the two continue to battle. King tells Masamune of his lineage and that he has never been so excited to have an incredible battle, he is truly happy and in the moment the two become friends. They decide to rap up the match to see who's stronger, activating their special moves and clashing center dome. King's Legendary Power is enough to defeat Masamune's new beyblade and seal victory. Masamune congratulates King admitting that he is the true Legendary Beyblader. King later stays with Masamune at the Dungeon Gym when Gingka and the others go to Mist Mountain. He later returns with Masamune to battle in the Beyster Island tournament where Gingka and co. are also competing. As he progresses through the checkpoints defeating bladers easily he eventually encounters Aguma and his Kronos. A fierce battle then ensues in which it seems that both bladers are evenly matched as they both gain the upper hand at one time or another. Aguma brings out his Exploding Fist technique which King easily overcomes. King and Aguma battle valiantly but King uses his special move to overpower Scythe Kronos and take the match. As he continues his journey, he notices from afar that a powerful blader is present who is Ryuga. He goes and waits at a checkpoint for the latter to arrive and then challenges him to a battle. Ryuga accepts and it is on. Ryuga is surprised to see Variares' reverse rotation and tells King that there can only be one such bey. King agrees and claims that his Variares is the one. The battle turns on sided as King attacks hard but in the end Ryuga unleashes his true power which slams King down to defeat. Later when Masamune is defeated and insulted by Chris after losing the final, King engages the former in a battle but soon Gingka intervenes followed by more bladers ranging from Ryuga to Aguma. Afterwards King goes to cheer up Masamune and is successful in this endeavor. Later when Gingka and the others reach the Mayan ruins where Nemesis is, King is also with them. Inside he engages two Nemesis bladers, Keyser and Herschel in a battle alongside Masamune. Later Yu arrives to their aid and they handily defeat them. They then head on to the place where Gingka and the others are and they witness Nemesis. Beyblade Variares D:D : King's primary Beyblade in Metal Fury. It was hidden in Greece after The Legend Blader's passing and was later earned by his descendant, King. It is an attack type dual rotation beyblade with two modes to optimize both attack and defense. It is known as the Sword of the Gods and draws its power from Ares acting as both a sword and a shield in battle. While in Defense Mode Variares can defend against the most brutal attacks and while in attack mode it can cut through them with its might. It's Delta Drive performance tip allows it to switch tips in mid air to increase its attack and speed. Special Moves *'Ares Shield': Variares changes to defense mode where Variares can defend against the most brutal attacks, including the power of Jigsaw's Burst Sattelite. *'Sword of Ares': Variares optimizes it's attack mode and draws power from the Sword of the Gods. Ares attacks and breaks through the opponents attack, overpowering them and striking with the Sword of Ares. *'King of Thundersword': Variares Focus' It's Great Legend Power, Drawing it from mars into itself then explodes waves of this condensed power to inflict damage apon the enemy. The energy glows a bright red and circles around Variares before expanding. Beybattles Gallery Trivia *He is similar to the original King in that they: **Both have white hair (though this King's white hair only appears when he unleashes his full power). **Both have a dark skin tone. *King somewhat resembles Helios from Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader as their hair styles and face designs are similar. *His Beyblade's beast is the Greek god Ares whose Roman equivalent is Mars, the planet his Bey represents. *In official art, King's eyes are recolored as green. In the Japanese artwork and anime, his eyes are blue. *King's white hair resembles Goku's from Dragon Ball Z when he is in his Super Saiyan form. *He is so far the only Legend Blader to have a "super form". *King's Beyblade is a lot like Julian Konzern's Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, because they are both Dual-Rotation and the beasts are famous warriors. de:King (Metal Fury) es:King it:King (4D) fr:King pl:King (4D) Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters